


Ain't He Sweet?

by mildlysuffering



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: College AU, F/M, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlysuffering/pseuds/mildlysuffering
Summary: Gaius orders a cup of whipped cream every day and confuses the hell out of Robin.Rating may go up depending on where i take this story but for now it looks like its just gonna be some good old fluff.





	Ain't He Sweet?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fanfiction in like 4 years but im attempting to get back into creative writing. Criticism is super appreciated.

Robin was working in the on-campus coffee shop after school as always, her best friend, Chrom, was waiting for her to get off work as she was his ride home that day. She didn’t expect much to happen that day other than the occasional student coming in. It was the beginning of the semester, they didn’t get rushes until closer to midterms so all in all the day should be pretty relaxed. But no of course it couldn’t stay that way Robin wasn’t that lucky of a girl because even the slowest day presents weird customers i.e. that one lady who gave her a full in depth description of how to grow and pick boysenberries. And of course just as Robin was feeling relaxed enough to slack off a bit she got a customer with an odd order.

Gaius walked in and gave a slight wave in greeting to Chrom, they were not close friends but they did share a business class together every Wednesday for two hours. He decided it would be best to stare at the menu for about fifteen minutes before deciding what to order. Robin stood there the whole time giving him the famed customer service smile she had to use on everyone. Finally when Gaius ordered it was something she hadn't really expected, sure Robin had gotten weird orders in the past or something that made no sense but Gaius' order really took the cake.

Gaius leaned slightly onto the counter, eyes locked on the menu, "Alright, I'll get the biggest chocolate mocha you have but," he pushed himself off the counter and finally looked at her, "no mocha just whipped cream."

Robin gave him a quizzical look, holding the cup in her hand to write the order on it, "No drink just whipped cream?"

"Uh huh just the whipped cream, but I want it entered in as a mocha."

Robin did as he requested, she punched in the order, charged him for the largest mocha even though he just wanted a cup of whipped cream, and filled the cup up before handing it to him. And again Gaius made her day even weirder as he just started to lick the cream out of the cup, not worrying who saw.

"Thanks Bubbles I'll come back tomorrow for the same thing." He waved and left with his full cup of whipped cream, leaving a confused Robin in his wake.

"What a fucking weirdo." Robin murmured under her breath, before starting to clean the counter.

* * *

And Gaius made good on his promise, every day she had a shift he came in always asking for one of the more expensive drinks but requesting her to just fill the cup with whipped cream. Occasionally he'd ask for a topping such as caramel or chocolate but 90% of the time he just wanted that cream. Chrom never seemed to notice the orders Gaius got, often too wrapped up in his schoolwork and never really believed Robin when she told him, so she was left to ponder on why Gaius came in every day for just a cup of whipped cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but I'm just trying to set up some basics before we get to the actual stuff


End file.
